


Gone Rouge

by giatari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giatari/pseuds/giatari
Summary: “BUCKY NO!” You shouted lunging towards him only to receive a hard blow to your stomach which caused you to collapse onto the ground. “Please Bucky, stay with me…” you coughed up blood in between your words. His eyes glared nothing but pure hatred at you. Pushing yourself up you swayed slightly, your eyes slowly lifted to see Bucky advancing towards you, “Please come back to me Bucky.” You said weakly, but your words were worthless, his hand was suddenly gripping your neck. You helplessly gasping and clawed at his hands trying to break yourself free of his grip.





	1. 1

You laid in bed starring up at the bottom of the top bunk in you room. You’ve been kept locked away from the avengers ever since Bucky went rouge, in fear that you would join him by his side. Outside the heavy wooden door you heard arguing. Obviously it was about you, when wasn’t it? Steve wanted to use you to try and lure Bucky back to the team, but Tony wasn’t having it. He didn’t really have much of a soft spot for Bucky it seems. You sighed deeply rolling onto your side once again quietly sobbing yourself to sleep.

Your dreams carried you back to the day Bucky went rouge. It was as clear as day, it was against HYDRA and they did everything they could to try and get their assassin back into their hands.  
“BUCKY NO!” You shouted lunging towards him only to receive a hard blow to your stomach which caused you to collapse onto the ground. “Please Bucky, stay with me…” you coughed up blood in between your words. His eyes glared nothing but pure hatred at you. Pushing yourself up you swayed slightly, your eyes slowly lifted to see Bucky advancing towards you, “Please come back to me Bucky.” You said weakly, but your words were worthless, his hand was suddenly gripping your neck. You helplessly gasping and clawed at his hands trying to break yourself free of his grip.

“Bucky stop!” Steve shouted. Bucky on glared at Steve his rage building up inside as he threw you to the side. You fell in a pile barely alive with blood slowly trickling out of our mouth from the internal damage you received. Steve ran towards Bucky tackling him to the ground, “Bucky stop, this isn’t you what happened?” He remained silent but pushed Steve off him and quickly made his advances towards you.  
“Bucky please… don’t.” You barely managed to whisper out holding your hand up.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're fed up with being stuck in your room. You plan your ultimate escape which doesn't go so smoothly...

Shooting yourself out of your dreams you awake to a dark room. Sighing deeply you plop yourself back down onto your pillow, “I can’t keep doing this.” You said to yourself groaning covering your face with your hands. Your mind wondered to thoughts of the Avengers, all these talented people able to protect you, but you couldn’t protect yourself. Locking you up was their best option. “I need to get out of here.”

Stepping onto the cold tile floor you slowly creped your way to the door. There was no common sense of putting you into a room with a bathroom so at least you could work on your escape plan while heading there. You pulled your door open, shocker nobody was there guarding you. “Must be early morning if nobody is here.” You said to yourself as you scurried down the hallway. The floor you stayed on also housed Sam and Steve who never really stayed at the tower unless there was a mission coming up, “Which means…” You pushed on a door to the stairs, “This is unlocked, and there’s no going back after this.”

After quickly moving down what felt like a million steps you made your way to the ground floor. You stood by the door and quietly listened, again nothing but silence. “Tony is going to be massively disappointed in me.” You said pushing the door open and bolting to the front door. You crashed into it, but the glass broke around you due to the impact setting an alarm off. “Now everyone is going to be awake!” You shouted quickly moving over the glass occasionally wincing in pain due to stepping on a few stray shards. You took off down the street aimlessly wandering New York City at night, it was surprising to you but at least you knew your way out of this crazy city and away from your home.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't really see myself adding more into it.

“She’s gone! Great, just fucking great!” Tony shouted, “Barnes came in here and swiped her!” Steve and Sam stood in your room looking around trying to find any sign of a fight but there was none.

“What if she left on her own free will?” Sam said “I can’t see anything in here that would indicate Bucky forcing her to leave with him.”

“Sir if I may.” Friday stated, “Security footage and nobody broke into the tower.” A video of your not so glorious escape was played on Tony’s phone. “She got out herself?” Tony groaned, “Where were the guards!” They all looked around, “Gone for the night apparently.” Steve said, “So much for that 24 hour watch that they promised you.”

“I swear it’s like she’s in an abusive relationship, no matter what we do she doesn’t care nor listen to us.” Tony said looking out your bedroom window.


End file.
